


[podfic] Not So Blue by pineapplecrushface

by werebear



Series: Podfics by werebear [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Frottage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear/pseuds/werebear
Summary: Aziraphale presses his suit. Crowley mostly has a lot of questions.[Podfic version; edited and updated, 12/8/19]





	[podfic] Not So Blue by pineapplecrushface

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not So Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136914) by [pineapplecrushface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplecrushface/pseuds/pineapplecrushface). 



**Text:** [Not So Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136914)

 **Author:** [pineapplecrushface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplecrushface/pseuds/pineapplecrushface)

 **Reader:** [werebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear)

 **Length:** 34 minutes

 **Stream or Download:** [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/5ipt4rj688qcyf29ijeyoni8rb48m0u4)

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first fics I read in the fandom, and it's still one of my favorites. It was a joy to read aloud!  
> Let's blame Michael Sheen for the fact that I felt compelled to read just about every line in the very Softest manner possible, shall we? 
> 
> If you would like to come talk about Michael Sheen's unbearable face and other matters, join me on my Good Omens sideblog: [ineffably-soft.tumblr.com](http://ineffably-soft.tumblr.com) Or on the ~super secret nsfw-ish blog that I co-author, [wholesome-revelry](http://wholesome-revelry.tumblr.com).


End file.
